Empty Promises
by Goddess Divine Alicia
Summary: After his life was shattered, Hiro stole Shuichi away from his sorrow so they could runaway together, to somewhere where no one would know them, and where they could be happy. Together. But when Shu meets Yuki, he can’t decide who he loves more. HS YS


_**Gravitation AIN'T mine!**_

**Empty Promises**

After his life was shattered, Hiro stole Shuichi away from his sorrow so they could runaway together, to somewhere where no one would know them, and where they could be happy. Together. But when Shu meets Yuki, he can't decide who he loves more.

**Chapter 1 Take My Hand**

Watching _him_ was unbearable. It made him sick to his stomach, to see _him_ with someone else. Every few weeks, sometimes in only days, _he_ would be with another guy. Of course, _he_ never kept any secrets from his best friend, and told him that the relationship ended when the guy wanted the one thing _he_ still had to give up.

But just seeing him in some other guys lap, laughing and smiling as though everything was okay in the world…it made him sick. It made him angry. It made him jealous. But he'd never be directing his negative feelings to his close friend. No, he was always angry with the boys that didn't treat him right. Yes, his best friend was gay, but that wasn't a problem, no, not at all. The guys he dated, _they_ _were definitely_ _the problem_.

Shuichi Shindou was his best friend since elementary school, and he would always be looking out for him. In fact, they'd become friends after he'd defended Shuichi's pink hair from a group of kids back when Shu was in third grade. No kids in third grade would mess with a fourth grader, so it was easy to have protected Shu. Since then, the two had always been friends, and they'd been near inseparable. That was probably why he was always so protective of him now.

Sending another glance towards Shuichi, he saw with distaste that the guy holding Shuichi was slowly lowering his hands down the violet eyed boy's back. Much to his own relief, the smaller boy gently shoved the guy's shoulder playfully, getting his hands away from his backside. Sighing and placing his chin in his palm, he continued to watch the two "lovebirds" as people had liked to call them, acting cute.

"Hey, Hiro?"

The voice startled the boy out of his thoughts, and he glanced up across the room to see Shuichi standing by the table he'd been sitting at, the guy standing behind him.

"Hm…Uh, what is it Shu?" Hiro asked, snapping back into attention.

"Kyo's going to walk me home, all right? I'll call you later!" he explained with a smile as the taller boy led them out of the restaurant.

Hiro watched the door for a few minutes, after they'd left, wishing that Shuichi had asked him to walk him home instead. Hell, he wished Shuichi had asked him to spend the day with him. The smaller boy had finally graduated High School that morning, cap, gown, diploma and everything. And what had Hiro gotten? A big hug, a friendly peck on the cheek, and a "You're the best friend ever!" Of course, Shuichi was always happy and hyper like that, Hiro couldn't blame him. But then he'd had to watch as the light haired boy sprinted towards his boyfriend, jumping into his arms and planting a kiss on Kyo's lips.

Shaking his head, Hiro decided that he and Shu would probably spend tomorrow together, celebrating their now complete freedom now that Shu was out of school. Standing from the table, he placed a few bills on the counter to pay for his coffee, and began heading out of the restaurant. The cool night air had a soothing effect on the red haired teen, and his boots made no noise on the sidewalk. He walked towards the parking lot where he'd parked his motorcycle, and he sat himself down on it before pulling his helmet on. He then started the ignition and ripped out of the parking lot much faster than he really should have. Because of the loud noise and the motions from the motorcycle, Hiro didn't realize his cell phone was ringing.

Leaning over the edge, Hiro stared down at the dark waters of the bay. Lights from the city reflected onto it, and it looked as though there was a city beneath the waves. The moon was hidden behind some clouds, and there weren't many stars that night. There usually weren't stars though, because of the city lights. But if there ever were any stars, Hiro wouldn't hesitate to pull Shuichi outside to see them. The older boy knew how his best friend loved staring at stars, and would be ecstatic whenever they went camping in the mountains.

The long haired college student sighed and rested his chin on his arms, now staring off into space. It had been about three hours since he'd seen Shu, and he was surprised he hadn't called yet to tell him he got home safe. But, what if he'd thought that since Kyo was walking him home, he didn't have to call? If anything, the call would be more important than others. Hiro stood up straight, and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his black cell phone. He stared down at the small device, trying to figure out if he really should call. What if, he interrupted something? He may not like any of the guys Shuichi dated, but they made Shu happy, till they crossed the line. Though his jealous side wanted to call and interrupt any moment they might be having, his other side wouldn't let him dial the number.

As he stared at his phone for another few minutes, he was about to return it to his pocket, when the screen lit up and a familiar ring resonated in high pitched fuzzy noise from the small phone. The small screen said the call was coming from Shuichi's home phone. Quickly answering it, Hiro's eyes widened when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"H-Hiro?" a small voice asked, holding back sobs.

"Shuichi! Are you all right? What's wrong, what happened!?" the red head demanded, Shuichi's sobbing sending him into a frenzy.

"Hiro, I…" the boy stuttered.

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted into his phone, panic clear in his voice.

"…Help me…" was all the boy could get out before Hiro heard him break down into more sobs and the phone clatter to the floor.

Hiro mashed down on the 'Call End' button, and sprinted over to his motorcycle. He jumped on, quickly slipping on his helmet and turning on the ignition and streaking down the road. Luckily for him, not many cars were out, and with no cars, he could weave through the roads easily without crashing. In only minutes, he'd made it to his friend's house.

Jumping off the bike, Hiro pulled the helmet off and tossed it on the ground before rushing up the walkway to the front door. He nearly ran into the door, and he was about to reach for his key ring in his pocket, when he noticed the door seemed to be slightly ajar. He paled and pushed into the house, noticing it was very dark and not a single light was on. He glanced around, looking for any signs of something, but found nothing in the first two rooms.

"Shuichi!" he shouted out worriedly.

The red haired teen walked towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms, but froze before he took a step inside the hallway. A small figure was on the floor, their body pressed to the wall and their knees up against their chest. Even without light, Hiro knew it was Shuichi, and as he walked over quickly, he heard muffled sobs escaping the smaller teen.

Falling on his knees in front of his friend, Hiro stared in concern and worry. He whispered the other's name quietly, and reached out to touch the boy's shoulder. But as his fingertips grazed the boy's shoulder, Shuichi whimpered and inched away from his touch.

"Shu," Hiro whispered, slightly hurt, and worried.

The boy lifted his head from his knees, and both boys' eyes widened.

Hiro felt an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach form as his gray eyes looked over the boy's face. Though it was dark, a little light slipped through a hallway window and fell on Shu, illuminating his face. His eyes looked red from crying, and looked filled with terror and fear. His lips looked a little swollen, and his bottom lip was bleeding. A small bruise was also located under his right eye.

"Shu…" Hiro mumbled, staring at his friend with a saddened expression.

"Hiro!" the boy yelped, jumping towards Hiro's chest.

The older of the two leaned back a bit, surprised at the sudden contact. Shuichi huddled against him, his hands pressed against his chest. Hiro brought his hands up, hesitantly, and wrapped them around the quivering mass now in his arms. The light haired boy shuddered and tensed at the touch, but seemed to try and push himself to not shy away from the touch.

"Shuichi, what happened…?" Hiro asked, his voice soft and low.

The boy in his arms inhaled sharply and couched a bit. A sob was stuck in his throat, and he hiccupped before speaking.

"When, when Kyo and I finally got h-here, he started to kiss me," he began, wincing as he recalled what had happened.

"Shu-chan," the brunette whispered softly.

Shuichi smiled and giggled when his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled hm up against him. Kyo's dark green eyes flashed, and he swooped down to steal a kiss from the smaller boy's pale pink lips. Shuichi found nothing wrong or different about the kiss, and kissed back gently. He held his arms around Kyo's neck, standing on his tip toes to kiss him comfortably. He thought the kiss was sweet and passionate, until he felt hands on his backside.

Breaking away from the kiss, Shuichi took in a breath and smiled coyly. "Kyo," he said in a playful, chastising tone.

But Kyo only gave him a thoughtful expression, otherwise unreadable, before leaning down and kissing the violet eyed boy. He didn't remove his hands from Shuichi's backside either. The boy tried pushing the brunette away, but Kyo's arms tightened around him. Shuichi felt a bit panicky, and did the only thing he thought of doing. He bit down slightly on Kyo's tongue as it slithered in his mouth.

Kyo snarled as he quickly pulled away from his boyfriend. "You brat!" he shouted, pulling his hand back and slapping the smaller boy across the face roughly.

Shuichi stood shocked, nursing his stinging cheek with his right hand and his eyes wide. He turned to glance at Kyo, and saw the brunette leering at him. The pink haired boy gasped when the other reached out and gripped his wrist tightly, before pulling him towards him again.

"K-Kyo!?" the smaller of the two asked incredulously.

"You're driving me up the fucking wall Shuichi! You're such a tease, it's annoying to no end! You never let me _touch_ you, and you never _touch_ me. You're always acting coy, and you think I'll just let you make the rules? I don't think so." the taller of the two hissed angrily.

Kyo's words frightened Shuichi, and made him shake visibly. Kyo smirked at him and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Shuichi was too shocked to have fought back, and Kyo pushed the previously unlocked door open, dragging the dazed boy in behind him.

Shuichi tried struggling against his boyfriend's grip on him, but it was useless. It was dark inside his home, but there was enough light slipping through the window curtains to see by. The light haired boy saw that Kyo was pulling him down the hallway, towards his bedroom. With renewed fear and terror, Shuichi began kicking out and trying to punch out at the boy gripping him. But the brunette ignored the feeble attacks, and soon they were both in the bedroom.

Shu heard the door slam shut as Kyo kicked it none too gently. The boy then pushed Shuichi unceremoniously down onto his bed. The pink haired teenager sat up quickly and stared up at the green eyed teen.

"Kyo! What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded, trying to sound tough when he was really scared out of his mind.

The brunette only chuckled sadistically, and began to unbuckle his belt before slipping it off. He dropped the article of clothing and his hands moved to his shirt buttons.

"Shuichi, isn't it obvious? If not, I guess you really are dense. Oh well, I'm sure you make up for it in bed." he added as an intentional afterthought, getting the teen shivering.

Kyo began walking towards the bed, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes leering at the pink haired teen still frozen on the bed. He stopped right in front of Shuichi, and reached out, grasping the boy's shoulders and pulling him up to meet him in a rough kiss.

Shuichi tensed and searched his mind for anything he might be able to do to get out of his current situation. Nothing came to mind, except to try and push Kyo away, but he knew that wouldn't end well. But deciding it was better than just submitting to the psycho before him, Shuichi brought his hand up, and brought it down across Kyo's cheek, his nails scraping the skin roughly.

The taller boy hissed and pulled away, releasing Shu and clutching at his face. Shuichi took that moment to sprint past the brunette and slip into his bathroom. He'd wanted to go to the hallway, but the time it'd take to stop and get the door open would be enough for Kyo to break out of his pain induced momentary halt and catch him again. So the pink haired teen slammed his bathroom door closed roughly and turned to lock it. Only in his haste, he hadn't turned the lock all the way. This blunder went unnoticed by the temporarily relieved teen.

Quickly digging in his jeans pocket, Shuichi pulled out his red cell phone, only thinking of calling the one person he knew could come and save him. His thumb flew over the painstakingly memorized numbers and he slumped against the door as it began banging, the small device pressed against his ear.

"C'mon Hiro, please pick up already…" the boy repeated over and over as the banging on the door increased.

"Shuichi, I don't have time for these games! If you come out right now, I promise not to hurt you, _too_ much." Kyo shouted, as though hoping the boy wouldn't come out.

The continuous ringing noise in the phone speaker changed, and Hiro's voice came on.

"Hiro!" the violet eyed boy shouted, his voice panicked.

"Hey, it's Hiro. I can't answer right now, so leave a message,"

But Shuichi didn't even have time to pale at the away message before he felt pushed forwards, and his phone slipped out of his grasp. As a loud, sharp sounding crash echoed in the bathroom, followed by smaller patters of cell phone parts, Shuichi nearly fell over, catching himself just in time to turn around and ram straight into Kyo's muscled chest. Said boy's arms wrapped around the smaller teen, and Shuichi gasped before feeling a hand roughly mash him against the bathroom wall.

The boy made a small grunt from the slam, and nearly shrieked when a hand began fumbling with his pants zipper. Before he could scream, Kyo leaned forward and bit down on Shuichi's lower lip, drawing blood and making him whimper. In a matter of seconds, Shuichi felt cool air hit his upper thighs, and felt his jeans bunching up at his knees.

The boy whined and Kyo's tongue darted out to lick at the bright crimson blood seeping out of his bite. He then let go of Shuichi's lip and kissed him full on the mouth. The smaller tried to make a noise, but only gasped slightly when he felt fingers tracing the skin of his inner thigh underneath the material of his boxers.

Kyo's hand then retreated, and began snaking behind his captive's back before slipping down and groping the tight ass of the pink haired boy. Shuichi whimpered in protest and squirmed in Kyo's grip. The other ignored him and pulled him out of the bathroom. Dragging him over to the bed, Kyo slammed the other down on the mattress, and began tearing at his shirt. Shuichi's body tensed and he felt tears leak down his cheeks. He soon felt his jeans taken from his legs, and his boxers soon after. His shirt though, Kyo didn't bother removing completely. He only unbuttoned it and pulled it open so his boyfriend's body could be completely exposed to him.

The green eyed teen used one hand to pull Shuichi's wrists above his head, and he used his other to slowly spread the pink haired boy's legs. Shuichi sobbed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut so tight, that he was seeing spots underneath his eyelids. He felt Kyo's tongue swirl in his ear, and slowly trace his jaw before lips were on his. Kyo's tongue poked and prodded his lips, but he wouldn't part them. So the brunette bit down on his lower lip in the same place as before, just as he thrust unprepared into the trembling boy beneath him, eliciting a strangled scream from the smaller's lips.

When Shuichi got to the part of when Kyo dragged him out of the bathroom, he couldn't go any further. He just…couldn't bare to tell Hiro what Kyo had done…he just couldn't. He didn't want his best, and possibly the only close friend, he had in the entire world to know what had happened to him only hours ago. But, he suspected Hiro had been able to piece the broken puzzle together. The bleeding lip, the hastily thrown on pants, the ripped shirt, tousled hair, they all pointed to one thing.

"After Kyo, after he…he just got dressed and left." Shuichi whispered, trying to get closer to Hiro and push himself away from his thoughts. "I, I got dressed again, and then…I waited awhile, just staring at the phone, before I called you again…"

Hiro felt a wave of guilt wash over him, and he lowered his head, burying his nose in Shuichi's hair. It still smelled clean, like the shampoo he'd used to wash it that morning. It wasn't a very masculine smell, it probably could have been his mom-or sister's-shampoo. It smelled like a nameless fruit mixed with some flower or whatever. Either way, it still smelled sweet.

"Shu, I'm so sorry. I-I should have been here for you," the older boy mumbled softly into his hair, relishing the closeness between them, even though he wished it weren't under the current circumstances.

"No Hiro, don't apologize. None of this was your fault, it was all mine! If I'd listened to you, if I'd just left Kyo, this never would have happened!" the boy whimpered in self-disappointment. "Hiro, you were always looking out for me, and protecting me! And then I ignored your judgment and I was punished for it. Please don't hate me, Hiro." Shuichi whispered, his tears leaving a large wet spot on the red head's shirt.

"Shu," the gray eyed boy said softly, lifting a hand from the other's back and using it to tip his friend's face up towards his.

Shuichi's eyes were a heartbreaking site. They looked so scared and terror stricken, as though the world around them had just crashed and burned in a matter of seconds. The tears clouded his eyes, making them watery and yet at the same time shimmer. His fingers delicately brushed small strands of hair from the trembling boy's face as Hiro smiled softly down at him. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as well.

"Shu, I could never hate you…" he answered near silently.

Shuichi watched with wide, frightened eyes as Hiro leaned forward towards his ear. The boy's heart felt as though it was pounding a mile a minute in his chest, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling this time. But when he felt Hiro's lips brush against his ear, Shu gasped silently, his body tensing visibly as it recalled the last time this happened.

Hiro noticed, and tried to calm the boy by gently stroking his cheek. Shuichi's body seemed to relax after a moment, and the long haired teen let out a soft sigh, his hot breath tickling the other boy's ear.

"Shu, I could never hate you…" he repeated, his voice low and husky. "Because I love you. More than a friend should…"

Shuichi gasped softly, and when he turned his head slightly, towards Hiro. His eyes widened when their lips brushed each other's. The pink haired boy squeaked in surprise from his throat, and tried to pull away. But Hiro's hand came up behind his head, burying itself in his thick pink locks, and effectively holding his friend's head still as he kissed him. Shuichi shuddered a bit, expecting something to happen that would hurt him. But he didn't feel any pain, only lips on his. When he felt his best friend's tongue lick his bottom lip, licking at the metallic tasting blood coating it, he parted his lips hesitantly out of fear, remembering how Kyo had bit him when he hadn't parted his lips.

But Hiro wouldn't let his tongue to fully enter his friend's mouth, almost as though he'd guessed that Shu was still scared. Instead, he allowed it to dart into the smaller's mouth, as though coaxing Shuichi's tongue to come out and play. Slowly, Shuichi allowed his tongue to slip between Hiro's waiting lips, and the older boy pulled the other closer to his chest. Shu's small hands clutched tightly at the tight fabric of his shirt, and it felt as though he was trying to press his body against his friends so closely that they would fuse together.

After a few more precious moments, Hiro forced himself to push Shu away. A dazed look clouded his friend's eyes as he looked up into Hiro's dark gray eyes. Hiro smiled sweetly, his breathing coming out in pants. The pink haired boy's breathing was shaky and he seemed to be trying to take in too much air at once. Hiro's hand drifted from behind his head, and traced down Shuichi's cheek, resting his calloused fingertips on the boy's lips.

"I'm guessing, _no one_, has kissed you like that before?" he asked, chuckling softly.

The boy barely shook his head, his eyes still on Hiro as though he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Hiro stood, and extended his hands to his friend to help pull him up. Shuichi's hands reached out and gripped the offered hands, allowing Hiro to pull him up. The red head immediately pulled the smaller boy to his chest, his arms encircling the younger boy's body.

"Shuichi, I love you. I've forgotten how long, how long I've known. But every time I saw you with someone else, it hurt so much. And when they all hurt you, it made me so mad, and all I wanted to do was get back at them. You can't even imagine how guilty and terrible I feel, about letting this happen to you…" Hiro whispered his words with a soft voice as his hands stroked the body in his arms.

"Hiro…" the other whispered, tears heard behind his words as his voice cracked.

"Shu, I was, going to be leaving. Leaving this town, my family, my old friends, everything behind. Even you. I didn't think I'd be able to watch you get your heart broken again, and then just find another guy. It just hurt so much…" Hiro confessed.

Shuichi felt tears slip down his cheeks. Hiro was…going to leave? His best friend, his only truly real friend, was going to leave? Leave him behind, while he ran off to God-could-only-guess-where!?

"But Shu, I don't, I can't, leave you. If I did, I…" Hiro stumbled over his words.

"Hiro, you can't leave me!" the boy shouted, his eyes wide.

"Shu," Hiro mumbled, his eyes saddened.

"Hiro, you can't leave me! I'd never be able to, I can't, not, without you…" he rambled, his eyes never leaving Hiro's. "Hiro, please…" he whispered. "Take me with you, where ever you're going…I don't care, as long as you don't leave me!" Shuichi cried, his nails digging through his friend's shirt.

"Shu, I, I can't…" the other began reluctantly. "I can't take you away from your family, and your friends. You've grown up here, I can't take you away from your home,"

"Family!? My father hates me, my mother says nothing to me, only looks at me as though I'm just one big disappointment after another! And my sister doesn't even look my way! My friends? What friends?! They've all thought of me differently when I came out in ninth grade, don't you remember? For all I care, this fucking town can get blown apart, and I wouldn't cry! If you take me away from here, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be home! Hiro, you're a part of my, the part of me I can't live without!" Shuichi nearly screamed as the tears flew from his lashes.

The boy then shook his head, sobbing, and clutching desperately at Hiro's shirt. Hiro stared down at the boy breaking down before him. He'd seen Shuichi upset before, but never like this. He'd never even heard the boy complain about his life. He'd known how his family hadn't liked the fact that he was gay, Hiro had been the first he told after the episode.

Shu's father probably took it the worst though. He seemed unfazed the first time he was told, but the more Shuichi had brought it up, it seemed to get on his nerves. It was when his first boyfriend had shown up at his house that his father finally revealed his opinions on his son's decision. Shuichi had called him in tears on his cell phone that night, saying he wanted to stay with him for awhile.

But his mother was another story. When her son let out his secret, she'd cried. For a few days. And then, she'd seemed to grow cold and neglectful of her son. She never spoke to him, only maybe requesting him to hand her something. But she never made full eye contact or used his name. His sister was nearly as bad, only she just ignored and avoided him at all costs.

When Hiro heard Shu had told his closest friends at school, he'd noticed that Shu's friends seemed to grow wary of him, as though he was some new species that was still in need of being dissected and examined thoroughly. Hiro had even _taken care_ _of_ a few people who'd thought that they should be the ones to experiment with the "gay boy" himself, **_personally_**.

But Shuichi had never made any indication he was really _this_ upset. And hearing his pleas to run away with Hiro made his heart soar. But, he wasn't sure he really could take the miserable boy away from his hell-hole. Wherever Hiro would take him, could be even worse, and what would he do then? Hiro didn't want to lose him, especially because of something so life-changing.

"Shuichi, what if where I take you is worse than here?" Hiro asked quietly, hoping that Shuichi would decide to stay, yet also hoping he'd still want to go.

"No where can be as terrible as this place; where I call the place where no one accepts my decisions or me my home." he mumbled, looking down at the floorboards of the hallway. "Besides, if you're there, then there's no way it can be terrible."

Hiro gasped silently, allowing the words to sink in. Everything Shu was saying…it was coming from his heart, and Hiro could only keep himself from ravishing those pale pink lips again.

"Shu," he breathed, pulling the boy against him even tighter. He loosened his grip slightly, realizing just how tightly he'd been embracing him.

"Hiro…we should get going," Shuichi said quietly, rubbing the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

The red head nodded absently, his mind still on the fact that the object of his obsession had just agreed to follow him to the ends of the earth and farther. Shuichi smiled, and flung his arms around Hiro's waist, hugging him tightly. He wanted to make sure this was real, that leaving his misery behind to be happy with Hiro was really going to happen.

In a little less than half an hour, the two boys were walking out of the dark house for hopefully the last time. Shuichi turned to lock the door, and slid the spare key, the only other key he had, under the welcome mat. He didn't even give a fuck if someone remembered the age old hiding place and broke into the house. He didn't even know why he bothered to lock the door, not his house anymore, not his problem.

The backpack hanging from his shoulders felt reassuring, and when Hiro handed him the other helmet, he slipped it on with a smile. Wrapping his arms around Hiro's waist, the red head started his motorcycle and pulled away from his friend's old home. They only had one more stop before freedom.

Pulling into the parking lot outside of the apartment complex where Hiro lived, the boys slowly left the bike, took off their helmets, and began walking towards the stairway that would lead to the floor where Hiro's apartment was located. When they reached the right door, Hiro pulled his key ring from his pocket and found the right key before unlocking and opening the thick door.

Inside the apartment, it was dark and seemed no one was home. Shuichi watched as Hiro stepped inside, only to come out seconds later with his backpack slung over one shoulder, and his guitar case in his other hand. The pink haired boy's eyes widened slightly, when he realized Hiro had been prepared to leave, before he even told him he was going to be leaving.

Hiro winced slightly, seeing the momentarily hurt expression on his friend's face. He averted his gaze as he shifted his weight with his backpack, and tightened his grip on his guitar case. He looked back at the boy in the doorway, and saw the previous look had been replaced with a smile and caring gaze.

The older boy smiled, and they left the apartment, trying not to take their time on the stairs. They left the door unlocked, Hiro didn't care anymore, and they hurried to Hiro's motorcycle. It only took him a moment to strap down his guitar case to the back of the motorcycle, and it only took another moment for both boys to settle onto the seat. Thin arms, covered in a clean long sleeved shirt and a black hoodie wrapped around Hiro's waist tightly, and he wasted no moment starting the bike again before they pulled out of the parking lot, for the last time.

Shuichi watched with an unreadable expression as they turned away from the familiar roads and drove onto the highway. He didn't feel any remorse or guilt for leaving, he only felt a foreign happiness growing in his chest. Tightening his grip on Hiro's waist, he laid his head against his back. His mind drifted some, back to wondering out of controlled curiosity what the ones they were leaving behind would think or say once it was discovered they were gone…they wouldn't care much about him, Hiro maybe might get some attention though.

Though he didn't want to, he remembered the note he'd scrawled on the back of an old grocery list his mother had left on the kitchen table. He wasn't sure if he should of left the note, but Hiro didn't seem to mind. But he didn't know what Shu had written on it, out of respectful privacy. He'd written a goodbye to his parents and sister, and of course, he'd added a little spice to it.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_If you've noticed I'm gone, congratulations. I guess neither of you are that dumb to not notice that your son's missing. Yeah…I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going, and if I did, I sure as Hell wouldn't tell you. Too bad for you, I can't say you both played a part in pushing me away. Heh, well fuck you both._

_Don't even bother wasting your precious Braincells on worrying about me, I won't be alone. Hiro is sticking by me, well, more like I'll be sticking by him. So there's the first clue that wherever we go will be a Hell of a lot better than living with you._

_Of course, because it's unconditional, I still love you guys. Even though it's nearly non-existent love, rest assured—or disgusted—that your gay son still cares about you._

_And tell the little brat to go fuck herself, will you?_

_Thanks, Shuichi_

_P.s. Sorry (Not really) about the blood stains on my bed sheets. I'm sure neither of you want the story behind those anyway._

Remembering the note actually brought an amused smile to his lips, and Shuichi could have laughed. Almost. Instead, he watched as they rode out onto the highway and passed a few cars. His and Hiro's future may not have been set in stone, but he knew, as long as Hiro stood by him, he'd be all right.

**Ah, I had so much fun writing this first chapter! I can't wait to tackle the second chapter, but it would be so totally awesome if you readers were so kind as to give me a couple of reviews to boost my confidence!**


End file.
